The present invention pertains to a tension responsive fishing reel having an anti-backlashing device. More particularly, the present invention pertains a fishing reel using a dynamic braking system for providing a controllable variable drag resistance to control the unwinding of the fishing line from the fishing reel. The invention also pertains to an anti-backlashing device utilizing a variable braking device to precisely control rotation of the spool of the reel during casting to prevent overrun or backlashing.
A type of conventional fishing reel, known as a bait casting reel, has a horizontally disposed spool rotatably supported during casting to allow fishing line wound on the spool to be played out during the cast. The spool is then rotatably driven by a crank shaft to retrieve the played out fishing line back onto the spool. Another type of fishing reel, known as a spinning reel, has a vertically mounted spool that remains stationary during a cast. The fishing line is played out over the top edge of the vertically mounted spool. The line is retrieved by cranking a bail around the spool to wind the line thereon. Bait casting reels have many advantages over spinning reels. For example, under equal circumstances, a bait casting reel is capable of longer casting distances than a spin casting reel. This is primarily due to the freedom by which the fishing line is played out from the spool, since the spool is rotationally supported.
To maximize the casting distance using a bait casting reel the resistance to rotation of the spool must be minimized as much as possible. A very common problem which often occurs when using a bait casting reel is that the spool rotates faster at some point during the cast when the line is being played out from it, causing the line to wrap itself back under the spool resulting in what is called backlashing, overrun or bird nesting. This backlashing phenomenon has seriously limited the use of the bait casting reel, and it is used mostly by those who have taken the time and effort to master the subtle technique necessary to overcome the tendency of the spool to backlash.
Preventing backlashing of the bait casting spool is done by a method known as "thumbing" the spool. A light and precisely controlled thumb pressure is exerted on the wound line on the spool during the cast as the spool rotates and the line is played out. The pressure exerted by the thumb, and thus the resistance to rotation of the spool, must be very precisely controlled to enable a long distance cast while preventing the backlashing phenomenon. However, the maximization of the advantages of the bait casting reel has eluded all but a few who have mastered this technique. Therefore, the typical use of a bait casting reel results in much frustration and lost fishing time caused by the entangled bird nest of line resulting from the backlashing.
In an attempt to alleviate the effects of backlashing, centrifugal and magnetic brakes have been employed to slow down the acceleration or speed of the rotating spool. However, the centrifugal brakes are applied without regard to the relative speed of the line being played out relative to the spool's rotation, and usually either reduce the obtainable casting distance by applying too much of a braking force, or are ineffective at reducing the spool's rotation at the proper time to prevent backlashing. An example of a centrifugal brake mechanism for a fishing reel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021, issued to Ikuta.
FIG. 20(a) shows the components of a conventional bait casting reel. The conventional bait casting reel includes a spool 1 for holding and releasing fishing line 2. The spool is supported on a shaft 3, such as by rotational bearings disposed in the interior of the spool 1. A manual casting drag adjustment knob 4 is used to adjust a friction force applied to resist rotation of the spool 1 during casting. The manual casting drag adjustment knob 4 is set at a selected level prior to casting and generally remains at this selected level during the entire cast. Stated otherwise, whatever level of drag is selected using the manual drag adjusting knob 4 prior to casting remains as a drag against rotation of the spool during the entire cast. Thus, conventionally anglers have had to tread a delicate balance between too much casting drag resulting in shorter casting distances, and too little casting drag resulting in an increased tendency of backlashing. A manual fighting drag adjustment wheel 5 is used to adjust the frictional force applied to the crank gear 6, which in turn acts as a braking force against the rotation of the spool when reeling in a hooked fish. As shown in FIG. 20(b), during a casting operation the fishing line is pulled from the spool by a projected lure or weight, causing the spool to rotate as the fishing line is released. When the fishing line and projected lure are traveling at a slower speed than the rotating spool is allowing the fishing line to be released, the outer wrapped strands of the fishing line expand off the spool until a bird nesting phenomenon occurs. During the bird nesting phenomenon, the overrun of the spool causes the strands to become entangled, thus preventing the line from being released from the spool.
FIGS. 21(a)-21(f) show the internal components of a conventional reel. FIG. 21(a) shows the cranking and fighting drag components assembled, and FIG. 21(b) show the components in an exploded view. The components include a frame 7 on which is supported a frame mount 8. A spring member 9 is disposed on the frame mount and urges against the base of a crank shaft 10 also mounted on the frame mount 8. A line-guide gear 11 is mounted on the crank shaft 10 and is used to drive a line-guide 12 (shown in FIG. 20(b)) of the fishing reel in a reciprocating manner so that the line is retrieved evenly on the spool 1. The crank gear 6 is mounted on the crank shaft 10 followed by a number of friction disks 13. A sleeve 14 is mounted on the crank shaft 10 followed by a pair of spring elements 15. The fighting drag is adjusted by turning a fighting drag adjustment wheel which has a threaded central portion that is mated with a threaded portion of the crank shaft 10. By turning the wheel, an increasing or decreasing contact pressure is placed on the friction elements (disk 13) of the fighting drag, thereby creating more or less resistance to the rotation of the crank gear 6. The crank handle 15 is mounted on the crank shaft 10, and is used to rotate the crank gear 6. A nut 16 and slip ring 17 attach the crank handle and other components together.
FIGS. 21(c) and 21(d) show the elements of a conventional spool and casting drag brake, as well as the spool engagement mechanism 18 used to engage and disengage the crank gear 6 from the spool gear 19 during times of casting (disengagement) and reeling (engagement). As shown in FIG. 21(e), during periods of engagement, the engagement portion 20 fixed with the spool gear 19 is urged into contact with engagement posts 21 on the face of the spool (FIG. 21(f)). To adjust the casting drag, an urging member 22 on the spool shaft 3 is urged against a contacting surface 23 of the spool face (FIG. 21(f)) causing a friction surface 24 on the opposite spool face to come into greater or lesser contact pressure with a friction surface on the reel housing (not shown).
There have been prior attempts at preventing the unwanted backlashing of a spool of a fishing reel during casting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,871, issued to Kobayashi, describes the use of a mechanical spool brake having a spring biased pivotally mounted brake lever bearing a frictional brake shoe against an inner surface of a reel spool flange. When an unwinding fishing line is under tension, a roller is lifted by the fishing line, releasing the spool brake against the force of the biasing spring. When the line tension is reduced, the spool brake is re-engaged by the force of the biasing spring in an attempt to prevent backlashing. However, this prior device relies on a relatively inadequate, complicated, and delicate mechanical braking system, and lacks the subtle controllability necessary to effectively prevent backlashing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,831, issued to Runyon, utilizes a sleeve attachment that is positioned on a bait casing reel line spool after a quantity of line has been released from the spool during a cast. The released line is then wound on the spool over the sleeve attachment. The sleeve attachment lightly frictionally grips the outer convolutions of fishing line on the bait casting reel line spool to prevent backlash of the line left on the reel beneath the attachment during subsequent casting operations. This prior attempt, has limited effectiveness, does not prevent backlash of the fishing line being released from the spool and requires the complicated attachment and removal of the sleeve attachment for use. Also, the distance obtainable by a subsequent cast is limited due to the presence of the sleeve attachment.
My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,195,267, issued Mar. 23, 1993 and 5,248,113, issued Sep. 28, 1993, both of which are incorporated by reference herein, teach a tension responsive fishing reel that varies a resistance applied to a bobbin member to control the release of fishing line. A friction plate surrounded by a variable viscosity fluid, such as an electrical rheological fluid, or a magnetic-powder dispersed fluid is rotated by the spool, and by controlling a field applied to the variable viscosity fluid, the rotation of the spool is braked.